sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse is the main heroine of the series. She was born and raised in the fictional town of Bon Temps (pronounced bon ton, with a long O) and works at a local bar called Merlotte's. She is regarded as "crazy as a bed bug" by the Bon Temps populace, but that is due to her secret telepathic abilities. Appearance Sookie is known to have natural blond hair, with bright blue eyes. Most men of the books (and quite a few females) notice that she is nicely endowed when it comes to her chest and backside. More the once Sookie proclaims herself as a size 8 (on a good day). Also she is known to always have a big smile on her face. Personality Other people see Sookie has a simple girl that may be a little more than retarded, though this is because she is always at war with blocking people thoughts while taking their drink order. The real Sookie is polite (maybe overly so) and caring, she is always willing to help someone in need. Sookie never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs even if she is face to face with an angry vampire, or her best friend. She is careful to portray a good and Christian image, and she never like to be away from home too long. Sookie is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply devastated. Some of the "not so good" qualities of Sookie is her naivete and gullibility; this is partly due to her quiet and sheltered life in a small town, and her trusting disposition. Also, she is quite sarcastic. Lastly Sookie has a natural (and deadly) curiosity for the supernatural world and all the creatures in it. Abilities and Powers Sookie is a telepath. Her ability to read other humans (which vaguely includes Weres) thoughts and wants manifested when she was a child. For most of the story Sookie can only read human minds, with the occasional flash of a vampires (though she kept this fact to herself, for the fear of her life). During the book Altogether Dead Sookie starts to hear vampires more clearly, and more often. When it comes to the Weres, Sookie can read their minds, though the thoughts are harder to decipher and usually she can only guess their mood. Due to Sookie's fairy lineage she has a certain appeal to all the supernatural (or "supes") beings. This attraction is nearly always a physical one. Relationships Adele Stackhouse was Sookie's grandmother and a parent figure. Sookie and her older brother Jason were raised by Adele from childhood. Sookie and Adele were close and lived together in the Stackhouse farmhouse. Sookie and her grandmother had many things in common, particularly open mindedness, curiosity, and hospitality. Adele was killed by Rene Lenier in Dead Until Dark. Jason Stackhouse is Sookie's brother and the eldest Stackhouse. He and Sookie have never been close due to Jason selfishness and irresponsible behaviour. However, after Sookie and Sam saved Jason from Felton Norris the two grew closer. Later, Jason became a "were-panther". Sookie gave Jason away at his wedding to Crystal Norris. This proved to be something she would regret after Jason had set up his sister into finding Crystal cheating. With accordance to the oath Sookie took when she gave Jason to Crystal, Calvin (who gave Crystal away) had to be punished by Sookie. For this Sookie may never forgive her brother. Bill Compton was Sookie's first love. When he walked into Merlotte's Bar, Sookie was excited to learn that she could not "hear" his mind. After Sookie realizes this the two begin a relationship, and as a way to protect Sookie Bill becomes the Area 5 investigator under Eric. A few months into the relationship Bill is captured and tortured by is maker Lorena and Sookie goes to Mississippi to save him, she learns on this trip that Bill had been unfaithful. Soon after this discovery Sookie ends the relationship, but remains friends with Bill. However, Eric forces Bill to tell Sookie the truth about the Queen placing him in Bon Temps as a means to gain Sookie's trust, and as a result Sookie tells Bill to get out of her life and wishes never to see him again. Eric Northman and Sookie have a love hate relationship thoughout the series. Eric quickly takes a liking to Sookie after Bill brings her to his bar Fangtasia. Most of Eric and Sookie's thereafter includes Eric trying to have sex with Sookie and Sookie shutting him down, it is a game both of them enjoy playing. After Eric loses is memory in Dead to the World the two have a brief relationship, and Eric confesses that he loves Sookie. Soon after however Eric forgets his encounters and relationship with Sookie. In From Dead to Worse, Eric recoverers his memory of their time together. Sookie and Eric have exchanged blood at least four times (recently stated to perhaps be even more than that number by Charlaine Harris on her website) and share a blood bond in which a human and vampire exchange blood at about the same time, with the intent of forming a permanent bond. Sookie is uncomfortable with the bond, but they had little choice in the matter. Eric had offered to make the bond in place of the Vampire Queen of Lousiana's second in command, Andre, who wished to force such a bond on her himself. It is not clear what role this powerful bond may have in the future. John Quinn is a powerful were-tiger who first meets Sookie in Dead as a Doornail and in Definitely Dead the two begin dating. The dating process was not an easy one for this couple, because on every date they had they were attack by werewolves. In Altogether Dead Sookie and Quinn were a couple, and like all the men Sookie dates, Quinn risked his life to save her. It becomes apparent in From Dead to Worse that though Quinn is invested in the relationship, his family is an impediment to the relationahip. After a vampire takeover, in which Quinn was an unwilling partner, results in the death of many vampires Sookie knows, she breaks off the relationship with him, saying his family will always come ahead of a romantic partner. Harris has confirmed Quinn's reappearance in Dead and Gone. Sam Merlotte Owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, he is Sookie's boss and full blood shifter. Though He can turn into anything, he prefers a Collie. He struggles with his passionate, unrequited love for Sookie and doesn't like vampires. Alcide Herveaux is a werewolf that first appears in club dead and takes interst in sookie, sookie finds him attractive. but debbie Alcide on again off again girlfriend comes between them and in the end sookie kills her leaving a drift between the two. When alcides father goes up for packmaster and alcide cons sookie into helping this is where there relationship falls apart Amelia Broadway An up and coming witch that appears in Definitely Dead. She was the landlady of Sookie's cousin Hadley in New Orleans. In an attempt at making an experience with a lively man named Bob in the sack she accidentally turns him into a cat. Whom Sookie and Amelia keep as a pet. She promptly leaves the city of New Orleans with Sookie to stay until things blow over. Her father is a major high up in the lumber business. She is also bisexual and had a brief relationship with Pam. Niall Sookie's great grandfather and a fairy prince. Tara Thornton In the book Tara is the owner of a department store Tara's Togs. She has had a hard life but has come out on top. She dates a man she and Sookie graduated with but then he is killed while they are at a sex party. Tara then dips into the world of the undead and finds the experience life threatening after almost being killed by the vampire Mike. Tara the marries JB Du Rone (whom also graduated with Sookie and Tara). Tara and Sookie are ok friends, but not as close as they are in the show. Claudine Crane A fairy trying to earn her wings as an angel, repeated attempts at keeping Sookie safe hinder's this. She is the twin sister of Claude a strip club owner and fellow fairy, and is Sookie's fairy Godmother. Calvin Norris Leader of the werepanther pack in Hotshot. He tried to persuade Sookie to bear his child in order to have new blood in the small inbred community. Sophie-Ann Le'Clerq is Sookie's "boss" when it comes to the supernatural world. It was Sophie (the Vampire Queen of Louisiana) who placed Bill Compton into Bon Temps to spy on and gain Sookie's trust. Sookie does not particularly like Sophie-Anne, but she does respect ans she does look out for her best interest; the same can be said about Sophie-Anne. After Sophie's death, Felipe De Castro became King of Louisiana History Sookie was born in Bon Temps, Louisiana somewhere during 1978-1979. While Sookie was still a young child her telepathic powers manifested, and as a result she was put under many psychological tests. Some time shortly after (when Sookie was only 7) her parents died in a flash flood, leaving her grandmother Adele to raise her, and her older brother Jason. While Sookie was still a child she was frequently molested by her great Uncle Bartlett. Her parents did not believe her when she told them, so the molestation went on until after they died. While under her Gran's care Uncle Bartlett tried to rape little Sookie again this time, however, her Gran believed her and disowned Bartlett saying that he raped Sookie's Aunt Linda as well. She never excelled in school because her telepathy made it difficult to concentrate, as a result she didn't attend college either. Sookie has worked at Merlotte's Bar for a little over five years. She lived a quiet life until Bill Compton, a Civil War veteran/vampire, strolled into Merlotte's.